What Are You Thinking About Ren?
by GravitationZERO-001
Summary: a look inside Ren's mind, and a little happy ever after bit 3 idk if its rated K or T ;P but plz enjoy xD!
1. Always

**AUTHOR: my inlook in Ren's mind ;P hope u like!**

* * *

What Are You Thinking About Ren?

Ren's THOUGHTS... (Or is it Kuon's?)

I have always concentrated on my acting.

Indeed I would playfully flirt with my female co-stars, but I would never get serious.

I wasn't like Kijima, his persona a playboy, that is not who Ren Tsuruga is.

Ren Tsuruga is a gentleman, kind and professional... unlike me.

I have always taken everything in acting serious, I love to act.

At first, when my career took off, I thought that was all I needed.

And the desire to prove myself to the American directors, I wanted to be my own actor, my own legend.

Lory has always been generous; he was kind to everyone even if they didn't deserve it, like me.

Helping me when no one else would, when no one else could, lending me a hand.

He put me back on my feet, and helped me build Ren Tsuruga.

I am acting once I step out of my home; I slip into the mask that is Ren Tsuruga.

He is flawless; he does not feel anything for the women that shamelessly throw themselves at him.

Yukihito has always stuck with me, since the day I was so fortunate to get him as my manager.

And now he is my closest living friend, he is always there to sort out my hectic schedule, I feel bad for that.

Like Lory, Yuki helps me with my Ren's persona, though he doesn't know the real me.

Would he be disgusted with me if he knew that I was a murderer, a monster?

Maria, she is a beautiful child, and I feel bad that her mother has past.

She is mature for her age, but still acts like a child, it is nice.

To have her around, she takes my mind off of my stress.

It is true that in reality I am not perfect, but Ren Tsuruga is.

But then she came along.

And she made him, and I, lose our façade.

I was pissed off that she thought of joining showbiz for the sake of revenge, and that piss Ren off too.

We actually disliked her, maybe even hated her.

But I had to keep Ren's gentleman status in check.

I couldn't let a mere child interfere with my job, my passion.

So what else to do but make her think that acting wasn't for her?

Oh yes, I bullied her, in a friendly manner…

I will admit she has a lot of fire in her.

And slowly, I began to feel attracted to her.

I denied it, I locked it away.

And then I saw it.

That rock, the one I gave to first girl to touch my heart.

The Kyoto girl that was always crying for her mother or that prince of hers, she would always smile for me.

Every time we saw each other, she would smile, and call me "Corn".

It was cute, how she heard my name with my American accent.

I ended up falling for her, that crybaby of a girl.

She was my ideal Japanese woman.

And now she's in front of me again, looking at the rock so lovingly.

My heart ached at the way she looked at the stone, so much love in those eyes.

As time passed I fell more for her.

She called me her beloved senpai; I wanted to be her Ren.

I hated how that brat still had a hold over her heart.

I wanted to kill him, to throw him into the sea with a fifty ton tied to his waist.

Ren felt the same; he is me after all, just more gentlemanly.

I hate how I can't be her number one, when her fallen prince still is.

I love her; I never thought that I would fall in love in showbiz.

I love her; call me a fool for loving a girl that claims she won't love.

I love her, I love a girl name Kyoko Mogami.

I can't get her out of my head, and I love how she's invading my mind.

She drives me insane, but I don't mind, because I love her.

But I can't tell her that, she sees me only as her senpai.

...

I first figured that I loved her when we fell on my kitchen floor, during the filming of Dark Moon.

Her slender body in my arms, I have felt a woman in my arms before, but she fit perfectly.

Her lavender scented shampoo mixed with her natural chestnut scent intoxicated my senses.

Her gentle breathing tickled my ear; I could faintly feel her plush pink lips brush on my cheek.

It felt so right to hug her. Enwrap her in my arms.

I love her.

I can't get enough.

I want her.

Is it wrong of me, a monster, to want her, an angel?

I want her, but I can't have her.

It tares at me, knowing that I can't be the one to have her heart.

Every night I think of her, I battle with myself in the desire to call her.

I always lose to that desire; I want to hear her voice.

I can list all the things that I love about her, and that list would never end.

There is no end to my love for her, it scares me.

I know I'd do anything for Kyoko; I would kill for her if that is what she wants.

If she never wanted to see me again I would leave, even if it hurt me.

I would quit acting and erase my existence.

I love her that much, maybe more.

I can't help it but love her more.

Kyoko Mogami, she has invaded my mind, captured my heart, and she has stolen my very soul.

She is my everything; she is the light that lights the darkness that taints me, she is the air that I breathe.

How can I tell her that I love her?

Do I write a love letter?

Do I write a love poem?

Do I send her dozens of roses?

Do I do everything that has to do with expression love?

Because if that's what is takes, so be it, I will do just that.

[ Kyoko, I love you.

The way you throw yourself into a role, a character that is born from you.

The way you are so gentle and kind to everyone and everything.

How you love fantasy things, like fairies.

I love how you love your friends, and are so loyal to them.

I adore the way you light up when you're happy, and I would do anything to make you smile.

I love you.

I love your smile; it makes my heart feel tight, I feel warm inside when I see you smile.

I love your eyes, your beautiful honey brown eyes, so warm and alive.

I love all of you, your everything.

No matter how hard or how much I try, I can't stop loving you.

Kyoko, you make me feel light and warm inside when I'm with you.

Did you know that when you're around men, they look at you?

It makes me jealous and angry, like the time Kijima had his arm around you.

I was pissed off; I wanted to pull you away from him and just take you to an isolated area and kiss you all over… ]

I can't do that, this would probably scare her.

This is how much she has invaded me

Something else, I need to write something else.

[ Kyoko, ]

...

AH! I CAN'T THINK!

How do you write a love letter to a girl that hates love and fears it!?

I know! I'll invite her for dinner! Yes, at my place... no, not my place.

To: Kyoko

From: Ren

Hello Ms Mogami, are you busy right now?

To: Tsuruga

From: Mogami

Hi Mr. Tsuruga, no I'm free for now. What is it?

To: Kyoko

From: Ren

Well, you see... I wanted to invite you to dinner.

Are you free tonight?

To: Tsuruga

From: Mogami

I would love to Mr. Tsuruga!

To: Kyoko

From: Ren

Fantastic, when do you get off of work?

I can pick you up.

To: Tsuruga

From: Mogami

I get off at eight thirty today.

That won't be necessary Mr. Tsuruga,

How about you pick me up at Darumaya?

To: Kyoko

From: Ren

Alright, I'll see you there then.

Have a nice day Ms Mogami!

To: Tsuruga

From: Mogami

You to Mr. Tsuruga

Eight thirty, so then our date will be at that nice new restaurant then I can take her to Tokyo tower.

End of Ren's THOUGHTS... (For now)

Ren spent his day running all over the place, acting to planning his date with Tokyo's rising star, Kyoko.

If one looked closely enough they could see Ren either smiling cheerfully, or blushing madly.

During his texting moment with Kyoko, he displayed such a heavenly angelic smile that had all genders blushing and stuck to their place.

Yashiro's teasing could even make Ren's mood go down, he just smiled at him and continued to work.

Even when Ren caught Yashiro reading his text messages with Kyoko, he didn't get mad.

"You know Yuki, you could have just asked what I was planning *soft snicker*"

"*blush* sorry, I couldn't help myself, I mean I knew it had something to do with Kyoko-chan but still."

"I'm taking her out to dinner tonight. Happy?"

And queue the fan girl screaming from his male manager... does anyone see the irony in this?

…

Inside the Darumaya restaurant, Ren waited for Kyoko.

"Are you taking Kyoko out for dinner, Mr. Tsuruga?" *smile*

"Yes I am, ma'am..." *returns smile*

"You'll have her back her by eleven, boy." *stern voice*

"Oh, Dear... don't mind my husband; he is rather protective of Kyoko!" *happy expression*

"It's alright ma'am, I'll have Ms Mogami back by eleven, sir." *bows head to the man staring at him intently*

"Mr. Tsuruga, you're early!" *surprise*

"It's alright Ms Mogami, I didn't wait long." *smiles*

Kyoko had dyed her hair back to its original color, black; it had grown fairly long already brushing her shoulders.

She wore a lovely blue dress that grew dark going down; starting out a soft blue color on her chest then getting darker.

She was lovely in it especially with the light make up, and had Ren speechless.

Ren, himself, looked dashing; with a silk dark blue shirt and pure black slacks.

Saying their farewell to the couple housing Kyoko, the pair set out to their date.

Throughout the ride to the restaurant, they talked about their day and what new roles they have.

Finally reaching the restaurant, an older waiter led them to their table, away from peering eyes.

"Here is you table sir, ma'am." *gentleman smile*

"Thank you."

"Can I get you anything to drink; perhaps I can interest you in our new raspberry wine?"

"Ah, yes may we have a bottle of that please?" *nice smile*

"Of course sir, miss?"

"A glass of water please, thank you."

"I will be right back, your menus." *places menus on table/walks away*

"You look very lovely, Ms Mogami." *smiles warmly*

"Kyoko." *blush/looks at table*

"I'm sorry, what?"

"W-we have known each other for quite some time now... so I thought that we can start calling each other by first name?" *nervous*

"... I would love to, _Kyoko_ *smiles genuinely*!"

...

Ren's THOUGHTS... (Or Kuon's)

Finally on first name base!

I cannot explain how happy I am!

This is fantastic!

I am on a date with Kyoko Mogami and I am already allowed to call her by her first name!

We eat and talk, I am glad that our server is an elderly man... he doesn't come as often like the younger servers.

When she talks, it likes I can't hear anything but her angelic voice, her lips move so smoothly, I am entranced by them.

I love how she talks about her friend, Kanae, and her love of acting.

Would she have such a blissful expression if she loved me?

Oh I am wanting too much.

I can't help but think that she is perfect for me, and that she completes me.

I know I don't deserve love, or happiness...

But I can't help but want her.

However I can't forget that it was my fault that Rick is died... it was my fault, I was the one that caused his death, I killed him.

I am being swallowed by the darkness that invades my soul, I feel cold all over.

But then, just like that time in filming, my hand feels a pleasant heat.

"Ren, are you alright?"

Her lovely caring voice is laced with concern for me.

It's so warm and beautiful.

Can I trust Kyoko?

Will she run away if I tell what a monster I am?

"Yes I'm- no I'm not, Kyoko there's something I want to tell you."

It's adorable how she slightly cocks her head to the side.

"Um, it's about my past... not many people know this, will you keep it a secret for me?"

"Of course Ren, I won't tell a soul, promise *crosses her heart*"

She's so cute.

"Okay *nervous chuckle* here it goes..."

... ... ...

After I fine telling her, she sits in silence.

Will she run?

Will she call me a monster?

Will she never want to talk to me again?

Was this a bad idea?

I didn't tell her that I'm her fairy prince Corn, not yet.

"How can you think that was your fault Ren?"

Huh?!

That wasn't what I was expecting... but I'm happy she isn't running or calling me a monster/murderer.

"What do you mean Kyoko, it was completely my fault."

"No it was not, did you ask the man driving to run Rick over!?"

"N-no..."

Why is she angry?

"Were you the one driving the car?"

"No..."

"Did you intend for that to happen?"

"No."

"Then it wasn't your fault. If I were Tina, and you were Rick, I would have reacted the same way."

"You would?"

Why?

"Simple because I lo- you're my friend!"

"Okay *smiles*"

That wasn't what you were going to say Kyoko.

"Would you like any deserts sir, ma'am?"

"Can we have the strawberry short cake please, oh and more raspberry wine, please?"

"Of course sir." *bows and walks away*

"I am glad to get that off of my chest. Thank you for listening Kyoko."

"I am glad you told me, you're welcome."

"Your order sir, I am sorry to say that the raspberry wine has run out, would you care for red wine instead?"

"Ah thank you, yes red wine is fine thank you."

"Enjoy." *bows and walks away*

...

She doesn't drink much of the wine, which is good, she is still under aged.

When we are done I leave a nice tip for the elderly waiter, he was a very good server.

He even asked for Kyoko autograph, said it was for his wife and granddaughter.

Then he asked for mine, also for his wife and granddaughter.

Bowing to us one last time, he asked for us to visit again of course I agreed, this would be for a second date with Kyoko.

Getting in the car again, I drive us to Tokyo Tower, not telling her where it is we are going.

And it is only ten.

It is beautiful up here in Tokyo Tower, you can see everything.

But it is not as beautiful as the girl standing next to me.

Her attractive eyes shine with awe.

And I love it.

"Ren it's so beautiful up here!"

I smile at her; she twirls around making her dress twirl to.

Is it luck that there aren't any people up here?

Or are the gods finally playing nice?

She dances around a little, and stops at the window looking out at the twinkling light of Japan.

She's gorgeous, absolutely magnificent.

"Ren what are you staring at?"

Oh, how embarrassing, I was caught staring.

"I'm staring at you."

"Eh, oh I must look childish! *blush*"

That beautiful blush, how it taunts me, it isn't fair Kyoko you look too cute.

"On the contrary you look adorable."

"R-really *blush deepens*?"

"Yes, just as much as you look beautiful right now."

I notice that she's backing up and that I'm walking forward.

We come to a stop, her back pressed against the wall and me standing in front of her.

We stare at each other, her blush staying on her cheeks.

"Ren *nervous*..."

"Yes?"

"What are you thinking about?"

What am I thinking about?

"I'm thinking about how beautiful you are, and how lucky I am to have you as my date tonight *husky*."

"... ... *deeper blush*"

I want her.

"Kyoko *huskier*"

"Y-yes Ren?"

"I need to tell you something... very… important."

"W-what is i-it?"

Here I go; I'm going to tell her.

"I love you."

Silence, she stays there her eyes wide in surprise.

"I have loved you for almost a year now, every since I found my Katsuki."

"Y-you love me?"

I nod my head, a little blush on my cheeks.

"Why *blush decreasing slightly*?"

Why? Why she asks.

"Because you are beautiful."

She blushes.

"Because you are strong willed."

She looks up at my from under her bangs.

"Because you are a great actress."

A small smile plays on her lips.

"Because you are unique."

She looks up fully.

"Because you are... Kyoko."

Happiness dances in her eyes, and I know that I have to tell her.

"I want to tell you something else, I need to tell you."

She looks at me confused.

"About my really name..."

"Eh, so... so you are Kuon?"

"You knew!?"

She nods sheepishly.

"Since when?"

"Since the last time father came to Japan, three months ago."

She looks to the ground, and I stare at her.

"You're not mad?"

"Why would I be Ren?"

"Because I'm Kuon, because I'm Corn."

Her head shouts back up, staring into my eyes.

"Corn, you're Corn too?!"

I nod my head.

"You're my fairy prince!?"

I nod again.

"Ren, why didn't you tell me sooner!?"

"Because I was scared that you would be mad that I wasn't a fairy."

"Oh I don't care about that! You're my fairy!"

"Yours?"

"Yes!"

"Kyoko, I never knew you could be so possessive."

"Of course you're my fairy prince and I lo-*grows red and looks away*..."

"And you what?"

I want to her hear say it, she hasn't answered my 'I love you' yet.

"I love you, Ren *tomato face*."

I'm in heaven, I truly am in heaven.

*chu*

I couldn't help myself, it was a small kiss, but still I kissed Kyoko.

"Ren?"

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself."

"I-it's okay... *blush*"

"Then can I do it again?"

"... *blush brightens* y-yes..."

It is, in words, magical.

I have kissed many women before, but kissing Kyoko... it's indescribable.

It's a warm fuzzy feeling.

It's a light sensation of the heart beat.

It's the soft feel of sunlight in the morning.

It's the gentle caress of the moon light high in the night sky.

It's the soft petals of a red rose.

Before I could think I am kissing her passionately, and Kyoko.

She's returning it!

I am the happiest love fool on earth right now.

But sadly we have to part for air.

"Wow..."

It's my turn to blush.

"Well, that was a second kiss to remember."

"Second?"

"Yes, you kisses me before remember? When I said I love you."

"Oh right... sorry, I was into the kiss."

"*soft giggle* it's okay, I-I was too *blush*."

It's ten thirty; I need to take her home.

"Kyoko, we have to leave now."

"Awe okay."

I chuckle at her cute pout.

We walk to the car and I open the door for her.

"Ren what are you thinking about right now, you expression is really thoughtful?"

"Hm, *smile mischievously* I was thinking on how much I want to kiss you."

"Eh *blush*?!"

"*chuckle* don't worry I won't... unless you want me to?"

She takes interest in the ground, but I could still see her nod her head.

I smile, she looks up at me and I slowly lean towards her.

She gives me a shy smile and closes her eyes, her lovely kissable lips part.

I kiss her like there's no tomorrow, and she returns it with as much passion as I do.

I love her, I love Kyoko.

We part and I rest my forehead on hers.

"I love you Kyoko, more than I should."

She blushes and looked so happy, she gave me a real pleasant smile.

"I love you too Kuon."

...

I drop her off home, and I walk her to the door.

"Kyoko..."

"Yes?"

"I love you *chu*"

I plant a kiss on her forehead.

"I love you too, Ren *blush*."

End.

* * *

**did u like?**

**i hope u did!**

**thnx for reading!**

**eD**


	2. I will

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Oh whoa... I didn't think that so many people would want this to be continued, but cool :)  
**

**Alright, I'll start working on the next chapter then... I might make some changes/corrects to the first one while I'm at it.  
**

**Thank you all for encouraging me to continue :D I hope I don't dissapoint!  
**


End file.
